mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Housewives of Atlanta (Season 2)
Boss Housewives of Atlanta (Season 2) Is The Second season of The reality show Boss Housewives of Atlanta. That Premiered in January 26, 2020 with new Housewives Joining The cast. About This Season Kendall Wont be returning for This Season and 2 New Housewives Joined This Season Brooklyn and Samantha and Samantha will be The Second White Housewife Alongside Michelle. Tag Lines *'Monica' "Word on The Street is The Haters Are Talking And im Not Listening" *'Tanya' "When They Gossip I just roll with the punches" *'Sandra' "In Life I Have Many Jobs And Hair Styles" *'Michelle' "I Was Always Late to Class But I Still Fly First Class" *'Yvonne' "Some Say Im A Sour Peach But Hey I Still Got My Peach" *'Brooklyn' "You Can Love Me or hate me, I always speak the truth" *'Samantha' "Just Because I Have a Career and a Family doesnt Mean I Cant have a Little Fun" Main Cast *'Monica Williams' She is The Wife of Professional Basketball player O'Dell Williams she has Been Married to Him for 3 Years and They have a son together and she has a Daughter from a previous relationship. *'Tanya Pane' She used To be The Queen of R&B songs back in The late 90s and early 2000s she has sold over millions of Platinum albums and songs and Now she is just Focusing on being The bets Mother to her Growing Teenagers Brent, Tani and Her 6 year old Tucker. *'Sandra Lisa' She is a Hair and weave making Machine she has Her own Salon in The ATL were she Does Famous Peoples Weaves and Hair she is Money making Business women she wants to find Love but she is busy That she never has The right time for guys. *'Michelle Abdul' She is an EX Pageant Queen she Won Miss Atlanta in 1997 when she was 20 years old she Married African American Heavy weight Boxer Lamar Abdul in 2000 They have been married for 19 years and They have 4 Kids Lester, Lena, Lamar JR and Landry. *'Yvonne Banko' She is The Ex-Wife of a Drug Crime Lord who was arrested and she was arrested and Put in jail for 5 Years for Helping him with His Cocaine drug scams she was released from prison in 2011 and she is Just Looking for Love on The right side of The Tracks This time. *'Brooklyn Tossen' She is The Feisty She is a The Daughter Famous Singer from the 70s Ben Tossen her Father Has it all and growing up Brooklyn had it all but she wanted to step away from her Father Shadow and she was a singer she signed a record deal at 18 years old and she was on the Charts she sold out tours but she put up her vocals to raise her kids B.J, Bailey and Bonnie. *'Samantha Ringer-Kurt' She is A Blogger she has a Hit Blog in The ATL she is Married to Her Husband James Kurt who is a Major Music producer in ATL They have 2 Kids a Son and a Daughter Jared and Victoria she is fun and full of life and likes to have fun she comes into the group as a friend of Michelle. Friends & Husbands *'Jazmine' She is Tanya Younger sister who is always There for her sister and she comes for whoever comes for her sister. *'Day' She is Michelle Friend They sue to be Business Partners but They separated into There own Business Ventures. *'O'Dell Williams' He is Monica Husband and a Professional basketball Player out in The ATL. *'Lamar Abdul' He is Michelle Husband he is a Heavy weight Boxing Champ and he hopes his sons will Fall in His footsteps. *'Timmy' He is Sandra Gay bestie who helps her do hair in her salon Series Overview Episodes